The dangers of drivers sending text messages or otherwise manually operating mobile telephones, smartphones, or other personal communication devices (generically, Personal Communication Devices (“PCDs”) herein) while driving are well understood, yet the behavior continues. According to the US Department of Transportation, in 2014, distracted driving caused 1,566,000 collisions, 500,000 injuries, and 6,000 deaths in the United States. Improved techniques for discouraging attention-impaired driving and/or reducing the risk associated therewith are needed. Likewise, parental management of distracted vehicle use by young drivers and fleet company management of distracted vehicle use by employees is awkward and uninformative at best, and sometimes impossible. Improved techniques for managing distracted vehicle use are also needed.